uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
1Jn 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 Beloved, believe not every spirit, but try the spirits whether they are of God: because many false prophets are gone out into the world. }} : }|2| 4:2 Hereby know ye the Spirit of God: Every spirit that confesseth that Jesus Christ is come in the flesh is of God: }} : }|3| 4:3 And every spirit that confesseth not that Jesus Christ is come in the flesh is not of God: and this is that spirit of antichrist, whereof ye have heard that it should come; and even now already is it in the world. }} : }|4| 4:4 Ye are of God, little children, and have overcome them: because greater is he that is in you, than he that is in the world. }} : }|5| 4:5 They are of the world: therefore speak they of the world, and the world heareth them. }} : }|6| 4:6 We are of God: he that knoweth God heareth us; he that is not of God heareth not us. Hereby know we the spirit of truth, and the spirit of error. }} : }|7| 4:7 Beloved, let us love one another: for love is of God; and every one that loveth is born of God, and knoweth God. }} : }|8| 4:8 He that loveth not knoweth not God; for God is love. }} : }|9| 4:9 In this was manifested the love of God toward us, because that God sent his only begotten Son into the world, that we might live through him. }} : }|10| 4:10 Herein is love, not that we loved God, but that he loved us, and sent his Son to be the propitiation for our sins. }} : }|11| 4:11 Beloved, if God so loved us, we ought also to love one another. }} : }|12| 4:12 No man hath seen God at any time. If we love one another, God dwelleth in us, and his love is perfected in us. }} : }|13| 4:13 Hereby know we that we dwell in him, and he in us, because he hath given us of his Spirit. }} : }|14| 4:14 And we have seen and do testify that the Father sent the Son to be the Saviour of the world. }} : }|15| 4:15 Whosoever shall confess that Jesus is the Son of God, God dwelleth in him, and he in God. }} : }|16| 4:16 And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him. }} : }|17| 4:17 Herein is our love made perfect, that we may have boldness in the day of judgment: because as he is, so are we in this world. }} : }|18| 4:18 There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment. He that feareth is not made perfect in love. }} : }|19| 4:19 We love him, because he first loved us. }} : }|20| 4:20 If a man say, I love God, and hateth his brother, he is a liar: for he that loveth not his brother whom he hath seen, how can he love God whom he hath not seen? }} : }|21| 4:21 And this commandment have we from him, That he who loveth God love his brother also. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *